


The Bitch Butts In, Again

by The Tinglenator (Misha_McCarthy)



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Pines Over Dean Winchester, Cute, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Pines Over Castiel, DeanCasVersary, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Third Wheel Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_McCarthy/pseuds/The%20Tinglenator
Summary: Whenever Dean thinks he and Cas are making some headway... Sam seems to show up. A destiel anniversary one-shot!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	The Bitch Butts In, Again

**A MONTH AGO**

A pretty waitress stopped by the trio’s table, her notepad at the ready. “What’ll it be?”

“The double bacon widow-maker, and a slice of apple pie would be awesome,” Dean replied immediately, already able to taste the burger grease.

She smiled. “Of course. And you?”

Her question had been directed at Cas, but Sam held up his menu before the angel could answer. “He wants the triple-decker burger and extra large fries. I’ll just have the second stir fry special with a garden salad, please.” As their waitress left, both Cas and Dean looked at Sam in confusion. The elder brother could have sworn Sam leaned forward and whispered, “You’ll love it, trust me.”

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

Castiel had been having a rough time of it recently. Dean approached the bunker library, hoping to cheer him up with a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios as one of the few major honey snacks he’d never tried before. However, as he neared the steps, Cas and Sam’s voices drifted out.

“—at is it?”

“Jarred blueberry honey, straight from a bee farm. I thought it might brighten you up a bit.”

“... Thank you. I wasn’t aware they could regulate the flavours.”

**A COUPLE DAYS AGO**

“There’s nothing here,” Cas muttered at the library’s long table, a tall stack of books miraculously still standing to his right.

Dean half-sat on the table on Cas’ left side and placed his own book down. “Yeah. Same.”

There was a spot of silence. Then, in absolutely adorable sync, they locked gazes and held this for a moment, each leaning just a fraction of an inch closer to the other without realizing it.

“Hey guys,” Sam called, lumbering in with a bowl of spaghetti. “Find anything? The pasta’s ready.”

**_FINALLY_ **

Dean’s ringtone echoed throughout the Impala. Concentrating on the moronic driver in front of him—who goes 30 on a highway??—he was unable to check the caller. Sam found his phone for him beneath scattered newspapers and documents from their last case.

“Who is it?” he asked, riding the stupid guy’s ass.

“It’s Cas.”

He glanced over, his foot involuntarily gliding off the gas. “Lemme talk to him.”

But Sam had already brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?... He’s driving. … Yep. … It’s going pretty good, actually, how’s it with you-?”

Dean leapt over to Sam’s side just far enough that he was able to reclaim his cell, and instantly pressed it to his left cheek. “Cas, hey,” he said, cutting the angel off mid-sentence. Cas’ tone instantly brightened a bit while he supplied some news he’d dug up recently, and Dean certainly didn’t miss the request that they return sooner rather than later. Then he clicked the phone off, and his expression soured again. “Sam. If you cock-block me again, I swear to God…”

“What?” his brother asked, oh-so sweetly. “With Cas?”

His face went a few shades of red.

“Sorry, Dean, I thought we were all just friends.” The smirk was riddled all throughout his voice.

The Impala roared just as angrily as Dean felt, still stuck behind some old grandpa. He had no idea what to say to that. The only thing stopping him from flooring it into the back-end of the car in front of them was the idea of doing Cas on  _ Sam’s _ bed. That would be his payback.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 12 years of destiel, everyone! I meant for it to hit a hundred words, but they kept on coming. All my love! ;)


End file.
